User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 8: A Memory of Fate and Time
Me: Wha!!! I woke up from my arupted sleep of nightmares... Did I really kill Baluar? Or was it just a nightmare? I began to question myself a barrage of questions before feeling something soft on my hand. It feels good yet... Why does it feel like someone is sleeping beside me. I took a glance for a second and it seems like a woman here is practically naked and is literally sleeping beside me. I made my way silently away from her and leaving her there alone, but at the same time getting dressed and prepared to leave as soon as possible. Walking out, I ran towards the Lounge, bypassing Ken and someone familiar to me. ???: What's wrong with him? Ken: I don't know... I barged into the Lounge where Baluar sat there, with his head turned towards me. Baluar: Heya Arth, is there something wrong? I was kinda relieved at the sight of Baluar still alive after I killed him... Wait... It doesn't add up. I've killed Baluar and buried him, watch as the world burn at the hands of someone else, then I get to see them alive again? I'm almost as confused as before. Baluar: Look man, don't stand there and have a seat. I took a seat beside Baluar and had a nice chat with him. He doesn't seem to remember what I did or maybe what I've done. Maybe all that was just a dream. Baluar: Also, we got ourselves new recruits. Did you meet them yet? Me: No I haven't... Except for that one girl beside Ken... Baluar: That's one of the recruits. Oh hey, speak of the devil. Baluar turned to the approaching Ken with reports to give. He explained that I should go and teach the newbie of God Eater that's beside him. Not long until his phone rang, which was replied in his native language. I stared at the newbie before turning away, sighed at her before Ken even finished his talk on the phone. Ken: I gotta leave now. Family's calling me back and the Southeast Branch wants me there. Baluar: Well, since you're leaving that administration post. Maybe I can get Nanako to do it. Or even Lyrr. I stared in confusion to the situation infront of me. Considering that Lyrr's no good in administration stuff, he's not gonna get the work done in a days time. I remember coming across his room from outside and hearing lots of weird noises inside. I dared myself to not go in and only listen to the noises outside. He could potentially be doing his NSFW stuff or maybe searching through the internet for more NSFW stuff. Baluar: Hey Arth? You there? I snapped back into reality as Bal waved his hand at my face. Baluar: You look like you've seen a ghost. Have you taken enough rest? Me: I'm fine Bal... Not to worry. Baluar: If you say so. He left me to introduce myself towards the newbie. I turned towards her before standing up, barely reaching me head. Me: What's your name? ???: I'm Kaze... Codename Kazeshina... From the way I see things... I need to lighten up the mood or else I might start to give bad images.. Me: Ahem... I'm Arthur, Arthur McStron. Nice to meet you Kaze. Kaze: Nice to meet you... We both shook hands before I reminded her to meet me at the helipad in 10 minutes. I made my way towards the elevator, leaving Kaze in the Lounge for her to gather her self confidence before a mission. As I made my way onto the helipad, I stared at the sun setting down. Me: Is this even the world I was born in? Or maybe the world itself has reversed...? Another barrage of questions came into my mind and the most important one is... Why does it feel like 15 years ago? What really happened to me when I was in that dream? Kaze: I'm ready... I turned at the sight of Kaze holding her God Arc, 1st Generation Sniper Type. I whistled at it before loading mine inside the helicopter. Me: Alright then, welcome aboard, Private. Kaze: Hmm... I help out my hand to her and she gracefully held it, lifting herself into the helicopter. Then again... This could be a dream... But I can't be too sure about that... Protect Kaze.... For she holds the key to protect this world... I stared left and right in confusion, hearing the voice from somewhere. Without a trace, I'm in confusion right now as the voice told me to protect Kaze. Category:Blog posts